Media content is typically experienced by consumers via devices such as computers, televisions, radios, and mobile electronics. Media content is frequently delivered by service providers, who send the content, such as television, radio, and video programming, to consumers for enjoyment at their physical locations. Modern communication networks benefit from interconnectivity between consumers and various communication devices. As network capabilities expand, these interconnections provide new opportunities to enhance the ability for consumers to enjoy media content by experiencing a variety of content over multiple devices. Intelligent devices offer new means for the enjoyment of content in ways that anticipate consumer desires, including the personalization of media content presentation. Emergency warning messages are often attached to broadcasted media content. As modern communication networks expand consumer media choices, networking capabilities provide unique opportunities for providing emergency information.